The use of web applications has been growing over the years as the Internet becomes more sophisticated. Because most web applications are designed to work with cross-platform browsers, they operate independently from the operating system (“OS”). In other words, most web applications can work with any operating systems, such as LINUX®, WINDOWS®, or MACINTOSH®.
A specific problem arises when users are mobile and outside their normal firewall, because the internal network and resources are no longer available. A second problem arises when the user is accessing the network from different machines in different locations.